Technical Field
The invention relates to seating arrangements, and, more particularly, to decorative upholstery covers for cushioned seats.
Discussion of Art
Aircraft seat upholstery typically consists of cushioning covered with a dress cover that provides a finishing level of comfort and appearance. The covers normally are designed to be removable for cushion and seat maintenance. However, in the case of fabric covers the main reason is for dry cleaning. The removal, cleaning and reinstallation of dress covers is a significant burden on the airline.
Lengthening the interval between cleanings can easily provide large savings. For example, if the covers were reversible, the frequency of cleaning could be cut drastically. Covers would be removed and reversed and then dry cleaned every other cycle, when both sides could be cleaned at the same time. Two sides could be cleaned for the cost of one. In addition, the lower number of cleaning cycles per cover would lessen wear and tear from dry cleaning and the airline would need fewer spares. Another approach to extending the service life of a removable cover would be to continue using a certain side in the usual manner until it becomes worn and then switching to the other. When the first wear surface gets worn, a new one can be presented by reversing the cover.
A reversible upholstery cover also would offer opportunities to lower the cost of having multiple cabin styling options. Two interchangeable colors for example; without having to inventory separate part numbers.
Unfortunately, the design and construction of conventional covers does not lend itself to being reversible. This is mostly due to the way they are attached to the seat. Various removable methods are used to secure them in place, including welt cords, hook and loop fasteners, “J” clips, etc. The most common method is combinations of hook and loop fasteners. Although widely accepted, such fastening methods can lead to complicated designs and construction, adding significantly to the price of a cover. Importantly these fastening methods are not intended to be reversible. When the normally unseen side of the cover is revealed, the fasteners become visible and unsightly. Also, allowing the fasteners to remain exposed to the occupant is unacceptable. Adding a duplicate set of fasteners to accommodate the second side of the cover not only drastically increases the cost but adds too much bulk in certain areas, affecting aesthetics and comfort. Such covers would also end up heavier and cumbersome to remove and install, causing higher operating and maintenance costs.